Technical Field
The present invention relates to an angle detector, a motor drive controller having the angle detector, and a motor device having the motor drive controller.
Background Art
To control rotational positions of a motor by, for example, stop control of a brushless DC motor, the rotation angle of a rotor of the motor is detected.
For a rotary encoder system, typically, a rotary encoder is connected to a rotation shaft to output two-phase pulse signals, which have phase differences of one-fourth cycle changing with the rotation angle and detect a relative rotation angle from edge detection and high/low states of the two-phase.